


Torture

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Horror, I think it might be..., Nightmare World, spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12345/gifts).



She went to bed. No problems, nothing ominous. She was finally normal again. Living in her own place, occasionally visited by her dear boyfriend.

 

And now here she is. Alone.

 

In a house? Yeah. 

 

And everything is huge around her. It's like she shrunk. 

 

The walls, tables, chairs, everything....  
The place is dimly lit, ancient, it smells like mold and the wooden floor is old and dirty.

 

And deathly quiet.

 

The front door is closed behind her. She wishes she could reach it.

 

"This has too be a dream..." She mutters to herself and starts to walk about. But she's never been so self conscious in one before.

 

**'HELLO HEA _thEr_ LETS PLAY.'**

 

Heather almost trips over her feet in surprise, before quickly looking around.

 

The voice makes Heather's hair stand on end. She can feel the laced maliciousness in the air, yet it is voice of a very young girl.

 

_Alessa._

 

Heather can feel a shiver run down her spine. 

 

Suddenly the room grows chilly, soon she feels goosebumps raise in her skin. And then the voice comes back.

 

**'I'm HUNGRY. Are yOU? MOMMA USE tO make ME PORRIDGE SOMETIMES. I MISS HER.'**

 

Heather is stuck in place, not sure if it would be wise to hide under the near by couch or run away. But where would she go? What would she encounter?

 

She had nothing to protect herself with. 

 

This didn't feel like a dream at all.

 

Heather feels the sudden give of the wooden floor beneath her. She frightfully looks down to see that the floor is sinking.

 

She tries to get out. Pull out her feet and run, but it's not possible. She can barely raise one foot out and is forced to it back down unless she wants to call entirely into the quick sand like floor.

 

Her heart is beating out of her chest, she feels sick to her stomach, acids churning deep in her being and begins to come up into her throat like sour bile.

 

She swallows nervously in her panic, anxiety winning over any logical sense in her troubled brain. 

 

She struggles as she tries to walk out of the nightmare that's trying to consume her. The entire floor is turning into quicksand around her and by the time she even instinctively tries to use her hands to touch the solid part of the floor as leverage...

 

She can't reach.

 

She's up to her chest in it and she can't move the lower part of her body. The mud is tight and constricting around her like the feeling in her throat.

 

Her arms are above her now and she quickly covers her mouth and nose with her hands as she sinks into whatever hell is awaiting her.

 

She sees the the shoed and knee high socked feet and ends of a dress a couple feet in front of her line of sight before she is forced to close her eyes.

 

The floor has taken her completely.

 

Even though she covers her face, to protect herself from the nightmare possessed floor, she loses consciousness, suddenly.

 

 

She starts to stir, feeling warm and the gross dampness of her clothes sticking to her skin. Her eyes snap open.

 

She's not home.

 

She's still in....whatever this is.

 

Her eyes dart around in a flash trying to take in everything.

 

She's in something, it's blue and plastic looking. The walls surrounding her. The liquid around her is thick and brown and suspending her up, she can't move her arms or legs.

 

She glances up and what she's sees makes her mind go blank, like its been shot.

 

Alessa is huge, like the rest of the house. Black eyes staring coldly and lifeless at her, looking right through her.

 

Heather is stunned and horrified. Her mouth twitches to open. She can't open it. She can't even use her voice. All she can do is seen and breathe.

 

She has almost no control over her body.

 

Alessa's demonic and chilling stare never falters, even as she reached for a metal, rusty spoon and plunches it into the bowl, under Heather. 

 

The strong beating of her heart feels like she's about to die from just that.

 

She comes to the conclusion she's about to be eaten alive.

 

Her fears are proven to be true as Alessa opens her mouth.

 

Heather's fears are impossibly increased seeing the sharp, jagged, inhuman teeth of the girl. 

 

This isn't a girl.

 

_It's a monster._

 

Heather hopelessly tries to move as she is picked up into the huge spoon and brought to Alessa's vendetta.

 

It all feels slow and fast at the same time.

 

The silent scream that embodies Heather's being and can't escape feels like a sharp stab in her chest and she feels like puking all at once.

 

The pain she feels is excoriating and quick as her body is crunched down on and savored in the palette of the demonized young girl.

 

 

Heather dies.

 

 

 

Consciousness is given back to Heather and she opens her eyes, light coming into view for only a millisecond of a moment before she snaps them back closed and clenched.

 

Her body is covered in sweat and her underwear is soiled with urine.

 

Within the next couple of moments, she is forced to open her eyes and surges up suddenly, only to rench and throw up whatever she ate last night over the side of her bed.


End file.
